


Doll

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eyeliner, Fingerfucking, Height Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is obsessed with Louis' height. Normally that leads to him carrying the older boy around but when Louis presents himself like this. Well what should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I'm uploading which I actually wrote recently (last week) so ja, enjoy. Feedback very much appreciated :)

It all started when Harry noticed how small Louis' hands looked in his when they were lounging on the couch one lazy afternoon. They were just so tiny and dainty. Like his whole body actually. Louis was all soft curves, small figure and airy steps. He almost looked like a little doll with his high cheekbones and long lashes. So that's what he became; Harry's doll. It started out with little things, like Harry properly engulfing Louis when they were spooning, just because he could, or Harry placing his favorite cup on the highest shelve to see the boy struggle to reach it. But it soon became a normality with them. His favorite thing was to carry the older boy around. He was just light and so utterly adorable when he tried to struggle against him. Louis had gotten into a fit of laughter when the nickname had first slipped from Harry's lips, but it soon was his default. It had took time, especially with the amount if teasing the boys gave them for it, but he had gotten used to it. Used? He reveled in it. Pouting his way into being carried around when he was tired, getting Harry to cook for him (though that wasn't really new), hell he even let Harry dress him if he felt extremely lazy. That mostly ended up in Louis wearing some of Harry's clothes cause the lad couldn't get over how he seemed to be swimming in them. Louis played with him the way he always had. The way only he knew.

Harry opened their hotel door after going out for drinks with Zayn after an especially good show, and abruptly froze. His boyfriend was sat on the couch, legs crossed, wineglass in hand, wearing nothing but one of Harry's white t-schirts. The shirt was big on Harry, on the small boy it looked more like a dress. The blue eyed gorgeous looked up when he heard the door shut behind Harry.  
"Hazzaaa! You're home", he called muting the tv. Slowly Harry found his voice again.  
"Come here doll", he said slowly getting rid of his jacket and setting his belongings aside. With a melodramatic sigh the boy put down his glass and sauntered down the hall swinging his hips under the oversized shirt. He very deliberately got onto his tippy toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips.  
"Spin for me, my pretty doll", Harry muttered when he pulled away. Obediently the feather haired boy turned and smiled at him from beneath his lashes.  
"Shit Lou! Are you wearing makeup?"  
"Oh you mean that bit of mascara and eyeliner? A fan gave it to me tonight saying it would bring out my eyes. Guess it works then..?" He looked up again.  
"Shit..", Harry cursed again. He gently picked Louis up by two hands on his rib cage and sat him onto a cupboard which was placed next to the door. He stepped between his open thighs and moved his hands up to his face where they caressed his cheekbones. Mesmerized he looked at the incredibly blue eyes of his boyfriend. Slowly he leaned in to press a gently kiss to the pink lips pouting at him.  
"Come on darling." He said and pulled Louis down to follow him to the couch. He plopped down and brought Louis abandoned glass to his lips.  
"Dance for me doll?", he asked. The boy must've been really tipsy cause without even one sassy comment he got onto the coffee table and started moving. Tipsy, or he just really wanted to get into Harry's pants tonight. Probably both, judging by the glint in his eyes when he bent his knees exposing his toned thighs. The curly haired lad let out an heavy breath and Louis raised his eyebrows. With a little jump he got of the coffee table and moved so he was standing directly in front of Harry. His short fingers wrapped around the seated boys wrist and guided his hands to situate themselves firmly on his buttocks when he turned around to swing his perfect arse into Harry's face. He just couldn't resist the urge to give it a firm squeeze, his mouth watering at the sight. It was Louis reaction though what made him groan aloud. The boys just looked over his shoulder and winked at him. Fucking winked. With his black painted eyelids making the blue flash even more. Harry didn't even have time to realize what was happening before the boy was suddenly situated on his lap, straddling him. He slowly moved his bum over the spot where he knew Harry was already half hard in his jeans. Their eyes locked for a short moment before Louis ducked his head to suck at Harry's neck. The younger boy moaned loudly when the other bit down on a specially sensitive spot. His hands flew back to his arse. Squeezing hard and probably leaving nail imprints on it. Louis moaned.  
Harry didn't know what came over him when he spoke next. No matter how much he liked Louis size or how much he liked to baby him, during sex, Louis was the boss, the seducer. Harry was free to hold him afterwards and pet his hair and kiss his cheeks, but sex, that was Louis' territory. Until tonight apparently.  
"You want it bad, don't you doll?", he murmured lowly. Louis let out a whine against his skin and Harry progressed.  
"Need something to fill you up. To stretch that glorious arse of yours till you see stars. Isn't that right doll? Is that why you keep shoving it into my face?" Louis whined again his lips still attached to Harry's neck.  
"You want that love? How about my fingers then? My fingers stretching your hole until you can't take it anymore. You know my fingers are longer than yours. They can reach much deeper than yours. I can't imagine your fingers can bring you the same pleasure mine can..." Louis shook his head. His breathing was labored where it hit Harry's skin. His head was now just pressed into his neck, rather than sucking. "Yes I bet I can make you feel good baby. Now suck!" Harry used one hand to pull Louis back from his neck by his hair. The other one was quickly shoved into Louis mouth. Louis eyes were watery and pleading when they met his. The make up was slightly smeared creating a smoky effect. Harry pulled his fingers out, deeming them slick enough, and moved them to Louis' right thigh. Slowly, slowly he dragged them up until he reached his bum. He moved his fingers into the crack and lazily circled his hole, enjoying the feeling of fluttering muscles under his touch.  
"Come oon Harry", Louis pled. Smirking Harry pushed inside enjoying the feeling of Louis tiny body shivering above his. He stopped when his knuckles were pressed flush against Louis' skin. He used his free hand to cup the boy's neck and pull him away from where his head had fallen on his shoulder again.  
"You ok, baby?", he asked gently, stroking his thumb over the soft skin below Louis' ear. He waited while Louis took a steadying breath and then opened his eyes to smile at him.  
"Move" And he moved. Looking for Louis sweet spot every time he thrust in. He smiled when the boy finally threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy.  
"More Harry. More please..", he breathed when Harry moved to thrust again. "You sure love?" "Mhmm, just more" "Move youself then doll, fuck yourself on my fingers, lovely" Louis groaned again, but started to move. His fingers were clenched in the cotton if Harry's shirt, nails pressing into the soft skin on his shoulders. Normally Harry would move to see as much of Louis body as possible. Explore his back and tummy and chest with his huge hands, and marvel at how his fingers could span the whole surface. But right now he just couldn't bring himself to move his eyes away from where Louis' lip had turned slightly white from the pressure of his teeth digging into it. His eyes were clenched shut and his fringe was starting to stick to his forehead with sweat. Harry's hands were situated at the boy's side, just feeling the way his tiny body bounced prettily on his lap. With a groan Harry cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the sight to press the boy to his chest.  
"Come on doll, we're moving" and with that he moved his second hand from his neck down to his bum and then his thigh and picked him up with practiced ease. Louis groaned at the feeling of Harry's, now three, fingers moving further into him by the change of position.  
When they reached the bedroom of their suite Harry slowly eased his fingers out of Louis and set him down on the dresser, smirking slightly at the wince the brunette let out. He leaned down and rummaged through his suitcase looking for the lube he had packed.  
"Hold on to this for me, love?" He asked and pushed the bottle into his hands. Slowly he stepped two steps back from the cupboard Louis was on and made sure to give Louis enough time to watch as he stripped off all of his clothing. "Your turn", he said when he stepped closer to his lover again. The guy had that certain glimmer in his eyes when he handed him the bottle that made Harry shiver in anticipation. Carefully Louis got up until he was fully standing on the dresser. Every one of his moves seemed calculated and designed only to rill Harry up. His dainty hands reached down to grasp at the hem of his shirt where he pulled at the fabric so that it was stretched taut over his backside. With slow movements he brought the shirt up until it exposed both his bum and his red throbbing cock. He seemed to get impatient then himself because he made short process and pulled the shirt of his head and threw it across the room. His smile was huge and teasing when he locked his blue eyes with Harry's green ones again. The curly haired lad was exactly on the height if Louis dick, so he stepped closer and started to press kisses everywhere. Well everywhere except the actual hard on. He looked up when he felt fingers slowly knotting themselves in his hair.  
"Come down to me?", he asked, eyes wide. "Depends", the other smirked "are you finally gonna fuck me if I come down?" Harry grinned, that was the Louis he knew. Of course he wouldn't keep playing the good doll the whole night. "Is it that what you want, doll? Be fucked into the mattress hard and well until you can't see straight?" "Yes. That's exactly what I want." Harry smiled wider. He slung his arms around Louis backside and stepped back so that the boy was now suspended in air. The blue eyed one gasped at the loss of ground under his feet and pulled at Harry's hair where his fingers were still knotted in the famous curls, but when the younger lad slowly let his body slide down in his arms he instinctively wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and crossed them above his bum. Not even two seconds later Harry had Louis pressed up against the wall and slipped his tongues into his mouth kissing him roughly while Louis' hard on pressed into his abs. When he pulled back he looked into Louis eyes again and spoke lowly. "Then that's exactly what I'm gonna do, doll"  
He grabbed the lube from the dresser and then moved to let Louis fall down on the soft bed. When he had stopped bouncing on the mattress Harry lowered himself over him and trailed his hands down the soft curves of Louis' waist until he reached his thighs. Grabbing them he spread them wide, so he could kneel between them. He slipped one hand under his lovers arse and stroke over the his hole finding he was prepared enough. Lubing himself up with one hand he used the hand between Louis and the sheets to hoist one of Louis legs over his shoulder. When he deemed himself slick enough he took the other thigh into his sticky hand and held it, so that he could line himself up with Louis. He thrust inside gently, keeping his eyes one the face lying beneath him. After waiting a moment to let him adjust, Harry slowly started to move, letting Louis' legs fall to wrap around his waist when he leaned down. They kissed languidly. Tongues sliding together wetly. But it wasn't long until Harry started to build up the pace, thrusting harder now, just like he had promised. He got frustrated with the angle though, knowing he couldn't quite reach the spot he wanted to, so he pulled out. Louis eyes flew open at that. Lust blown eyes wide in surprise and confusion.  
"Turn around, doll." He said gently, not finding the energy to sound patronizing. He didn't have to though. Louis didn't even hesitate before he flung himself onto his other side, grinding his dick into the sheets in the process. Harry loved this few. It made his lovers body seem that much smaller. Legs spread wide for him to ravish him. He pushed in hard. Quickly taking up the pace he had left of at earlier and this time he hit. Louis screamed out the first time Harry hit his prostate. Back arching into the touch. Harry's thrust became more deliberate then. Still as fast, but now taking care to hit the bundle of nerves every time. Louis fell apart fast under him and when the taller boy started to kiss down his spine, hands pressing the other's to the mattress he properly shivered, small curses and chants of harryharryharryhazz falling from his lips. "Hazzzz. Haz I'm close", he panted underneath him when Harry started to suck on the tendons on his shoulders. "Mhhmm.. Come for me baby", Harry murmured against his skin, slipping one hand between the sheets and Louis, to fist at the tip, which Louis had been trying to grind against the bed without stopping to move back against Harry's cock burried deep inside him. Tugging two times with his enormous hands Harry pushed the smaller boy over the edge. His arse was clenching and trembling around him. With three more thrust Harry pulled out coming with white ribbons painting over the tan backside of his lover.  
"God Lou! You have no idea how beautiful you look like this." Harry said when he could breath more or less evenly. Louis turned around and gave him one of his winning smiles. "You're cleaning up. Cause I'm pretty sure I couldn't walk if I tried."  
And so Harry got up to clean up his pretty boyfriend, who he loved with all his heart. And when he was done and they were both lying contently in their bed, breathing evenly, Harry pulled Louis in by his waist and curled him up to his chest to hold him tight. And if Louis let out something like a purr, because he secretly loved the way Harry would take care of him and hold him, because it made him feel safe in the middle of all the chaos going on around them, well then that was their secret and theirs to keep.


End file.
